Fear
by Skidaleedoo
Summary: Five years ago something terrible happened and Inuyasha was blamed for it but now that he has returned home, his past will come back to haunt him. "It wants out, Inuyasha! And It is willing to do whatever it takes!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I don't own the Inuyasha characters of course. However I do own two of the characters in this story and the story as well. Enjoy! Oh also this contains A LOT of character death.

The autumn breeze flew through the light blue of the sky that now melted into a fiery orange and blood red. Rustling of the brown to yellow dyed leaves, both on the ground and loosely connected to the trees' branches made the tranquility even more alluring. Emptiness forced silence on streets and sidewalks until only one remained; a woman in a red coat walking with her dog. Brown waves that would reach mid-back now flowed like the sea in the wind. All that was heard was the clanking of the dog's collar. The dog stopped to sniff a nearby tree much to her dismay. Fighting back the urge to shudder, she looked up at the only building that decorated the half a mile long hill. Her green eyes, rimmed with blue gazed with fear at the sign that read 'Shikon no Tama Hospital'.

Five years ago, the now charred building was the scene of a great tragedy. A growl was emitted from her canine companion but it was not heard by the woman who was too enveloped in her own thoughts. The dog shot forward, breaking the old leash, and ran up to the old, abandoned hospital.

"Ah-Un, come back!" She yelled as she ran after him with her heart beating fiercely at the fact that she was forced to go closer. Ah-Un's barking could be heard from the emergency room entrance of Shikon no Tama. The woman finally caught up, thankful that the dog did not go any further than the entrance. She grabbed Ah-Un by the collar only to realize that the dog was looking at something in the hospital. Turning her head quickly in the same direction, she gasped.

A little girl, no older than her own child, sat just on the edge of the shadow created by the inside.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" The woman asked as she let the dog go and took one hesitant step forward. She heard the girl crying. She did not want to do what she knew she would do next.

"Why don't you come out of there and I'll take you home?" She said sweetly. 'I'm definitely not going in _there_.' She was more than pleased to see the small hand reaching out to her. Smiling, she went to grab the little hand that still cowering in the shadows. As soon as the woman's hand darkened in the shadow, the child pulled her into the darkness. The horrific scream was not her by anyone but the now whimpering dog.

--------------------------------

Inuyasha gazed thoughtfully at the white walls. A smirk graced his boyish face. It was his seventeenth birthday and what better a present than his freedom? The golden eyes traveled the white room and soon landed on the wall he decorated with pictures he received in the mail from friends, not family though. His smirk left him as quickly as the thought hit him. Just then, the door opened.

"It's time to go." The woman said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back and stood. Snatching all of pictures off the wall and putting them in his pockets, Inuyasha walked out of the room. Down the hall he knew so well, she led him. After five years of his incarceration in this asylum because of the _incident_, he could go home. The exit door was opened in front of him and nervousness took over him. Inuyasha averted his eyes from the face of a man that leaned on 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo with the Spyder trim. Though he dare not look directly at the man, Inuyasha watched him toss his keys into the air and catch them before walking to the driver's side, a clear sign that meant 'let's go.' Inuyasha stepped down the stairs only turning once to view his 'prison' and got into the passenger's seat.

Awkwardness choked the air in the car as it took Inuyasha home. Cautiously, Inuyasha looked up at his older brother. Both of their silver hair blew wildly around thanks to the windows being down.

"Sesshoumaru…" His brother did not speak nor did he move. His cold, emotionless eyes stayed on the road. Inuyasha knew his brother wasn't particularly happy about being put in the position he was in because of the _incident. _And he certainly wasn't proud of being the brother of the 'Psycho'. It was the reason Sesshoumaru never wrote or called Inuyasha or even answered his younger brother's calls. Inuyasha decided that silence was best for the two hour travel home.

--------------------------------

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up at the sound of her name. The teacher stood over her with a scowl.

"If you're going to day dream, then I can arrange for you to have plenty of time to do so in detention." The History teacher threatened. Kagome blushed at all the staring faces.

"Sorry, Miss" She said just as the school bell rang for the end of the day. With a sigh, Kagome jumped out of her seat, grabbed her things and ran to meet her friend, Sango at the door.

"Nice" Sango said as they walked away together. As they reached their lockers, Sango spoke.

"So, do you have anything planned for right now?" Kagome bit her lip with guilt.

"…Ugh yeah." This made Sango stop what she was doing. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as her friend bore holes into her with those chocolate brown eyes, a light brown waterfall of hair framed her features.

"Kagome, is there something you're not telling me?" Sango asked before hearing her name. Both girls turned to see a boy with short, black hair tied in a small ponytail to show of his two gold earrings. It was Miroku approaching with a handsome smile on his face.

"Hello, ladies." He said placed a small kiss on Sango's cheek. She blushed even though they had been together for about two years. Kagome took this chance to creep away but she didn't make it far.

"Kagome! You're going to see Inuyasha, aren't you?" Sango said as she stopped the young girl of sixteen with long black hair and big chocolate eyes. Kagome turned to face a confused Miroku and Sango with her hands on her hips.

"Uh-huh" Kagome said timidly. Sango rolled her eyes and prepared to lecture but Miroku interjected.

"Now my dear Sango, I think it's a wonderful idea to visit our long lost friend. Why don't we come with you, Kagome?" He said. Sango sighed but nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled happily then turned to lead the way.

------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru put the car in park but didn't move to take the keys out of the ignition. Inuyasha looked in amazement at how much his two story house had changed. Sesshoumaru definitely did some upgrades.

"What do you want for dinner?" Inuyasha heard his brother's voice for the first time in five years. It was just a cold and emotionless as his eyes which still didn't move to gaze upon Inuyasha.

"You really think it was me, don't you?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes on the house. Sesshoumaru made a swift move to open the compartment in front of Inuyasha. He grabbed the one house key and held it out to Inuyasha, finally glaring into his younger brother's eyes.

"Get out" He commanded. Inuyasha gently took the key from out of his brother's fingers and got out of the car as silently as possible. As he watched his brother drive away, only one though entered him mind.

'That's a nice car.'

------------------------------------

Kagome walked silently as she mentally prepared herself to see Inuyasha for the first time in so long. She wrote to him everyday, telling him everything that happened at school and with her. Though Sango, Miroku, and some others wrote to him as well, Kagome felt as though she was the only one that didn't feel differently about him. Sango and Miroku conversed with one another a step behind their silent friend. They almost tripped over her when she came to a sudden stopped. There he was. Inuyasha was standing in his driveway looking down the other end of the road. The three of them stopped, all thinking the same question. 'How should I approach him?'

Inuyasha stood pondering over the few, unpleasant words he shared with his brother. 'Maybe, I should've just told him I wanted ramen.' He thought, somewhat sarcastically. He looked back up to the house. It was bigger than he remembered which was strange because he was smaller when he last saw it. Inuyasha took three steps towards the door when a small sound stopped him.

"Inuyasha" His eyes widened as he felt the sudden feeling of recognition. He turned to face the sound. A long, sad wind blew between Inuyasha and his friends. Miroku stood smiling a determined smile, determined for what? Sango looked worried. And Kagome…Kagome had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Inuyasha was in a daze as if they were all a dream. The last time he saw them, they were. Kagome finally broke the silence by running up and hugging him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he hugged her back.

"What are you going to do now that you're back?" Sango asked as Inuyasha opened the door to his house. He was speechless as he saw the clean and regal designs of the house.

"Woah…Half of the stuff in here costs more than intuition." Miroku commented. Inuyasha looked on the many family pictures set on the wall as he walked down the carpeted hallway. There was mom and dad's wedding, Sesshoumaru's high school graduation, Inuyasha first birthday, but there was one missing. Inuyasha grew angry wondering what had happened to the picture. Kagome interrupted his thoughts once again.

"Your mother is so beautiful, Inuyasha." She said gazing at the picture of his mother holding him in her lap with Sesshoumaru and their father in the background. Inuyasha's parents passed away in a car accident when Inuyasha was eleven; a year before the _incident _which helped in proving that he was 'emotionally distraught.' Sesshoumaru was just sixteen at the time but seemed more than suited to take care of Inuyasha and so the judge allowed us to stay in our parents' house together with little money from the government. Sesshoumaru was eighteen when he took control of his father's business and became a corporate giant; he was a prodigy like that. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

About an hour later, Inuyasha heard the door opening. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were sitting all around the living room and laughing as though Inuyasha had never left.

"UNCLE INUYASHA!" A little girl of nine ran to Inuyasha's. It was Rin; he had never seen her in person before. Sesshoumaru's wife was the second most recent writer to Inuyasha. Obviously, her 'mommy' had told Rin all about her uncle Inuyasha. Rin was an orphan about a year ago until Sesshoumaru adopted her after marrying his girlfriend of seven years. Inuyasha blushed as the small girl wrapped her arms around him. Why was she so friendly to a complete stranger? Sesshoumaru walked into the living room on his way to the kitchen with a brown bag of groceries in his hand.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru" Miroku said as the two girls smiled and waved only to be coldly responded to as he did not acknowledge them. Rin followed him with a smile.

"Jeez, what a badass." Sango commented only to be nudged by Kagome.

"Sango, you know he's going through a tough time right now with what happened to Kaiyumiko." Inuyasha snapped his head towards them in shock.

"What?" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked saddened at the mention of it.

"Sky went missing two days ago. They found Ah-Un with a broken leash and blood on his fur." Kagome whispered.

"The police think she was kidnapped in order to get Sesshoumaru's money." Miroku added with the same whisper tone.

"Will any of you be staying for dinner?" A cold voice asked. The group of teens nearly jumped out of the seat to look at him nervously.

"Ugh…n-no thank you, Sesshoumaru. I-ugh, it's getting late and we should be headed home." Miroku said with a pleading smile as Sesshoumaru turned and walked away as silently as he had come.

"Do you think he heard us?" Miroku asked not taking his eyes off where Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

"…Yeah" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha followed his friends out the door and stood out of the lawn with them. Sango and Miroku smiled as Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"We'll come to see you tomorrow, okay?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure thing Kagome"

"Take care of yourself." Sango added.

"Keh, you don't have to worry about me!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Same old Inuyasha" Miroku said only to be followed up by a car with its music blasting. The four of them looked up to see a scuffed up mustang park in front of the house. Kagome frowned.

"It's Kouga" Sango said with disgust. Inuyasha watched as three teens jumped out of the mustang and make their way up to the house.

"There you are Kagome." A boy with long black hair that had been tied up in a high ponytail with crystal blue eyes said as he wrapped one arm on Kagome's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Then Kouga acted as though he had just noticed Inuyasha was there.

"So they finally let you out, huh?" He said with a smirk. The other two were much too preoccupied with Sesshoumaru's car.

"Damn, what does Sesshoumaru do for a living?" Ginta asked himself as he stroked the exterior.

"I gotta get into that business." Hakkaku answered.

"I'll give you your props though; I didn't think you'd have the ball to come back here." Kouga said now looking at Inuyasha with pure disgust.

"Not everyone's as cowardly as you, Kouga." Inuyasha replied, moving his hands to his hips and smirking at Kouga. Kouga moved his arm from around Kagome and step closer to Inuyasha.

"Do yourself a favor fire boy and stay away from Kagome." Before Inuyasha could say something, Kagome pulled Kouga back in anger.

"Leave him alone Kouga!" Kagome yelled. Kouga smiled then turned towards his car but before he could take a step he heard Inuyasha's voice.

"What are you going to do if I don't asshole?" Kouga stood there. Miroku turned his attention to the boys that were now hugging Sesshoumaru's car.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

Kouga planted his feet in the position that would give him a better swing then turned and threw a punch. Shock consumed the yard when Kouga fist was caught in mid air. Kouga looked up to see another silver-haired man with a cold gold stare. Inuyasha had been pushed aside and now Kouga stood face to face with Sesshoumaru. As quickly as Kouga's fist had been caught, it was guided roughly in back of him making a sickening crunch.

"I do not allow violence on my land." Sesshoumaru said as Kouga screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru only pulled the arm an inch more in the wrong direction. He then turned his head to glare at the two that still had their hands on his car, too shocked to move away.

"My car could use a wash, wouldn't you agree?" Hakkaku and Ginta moved far away from the car in fear then nodded.

"There is a red box in the garage, get started." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as the two ran into the garage that Rin had opened on Sesshoumaru's cue. Kouga was finally released and kicked to the ground in pain as Rin handed her father the hose. Rin ran to turn the hose one. The sun had been unusually unforgiving that day so when the water hit Kouga's skin, it was already boiled. Miroku and Sango laughed as Kagome looked worry. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to them choking the laughter.

"Okay…" Miroku said in defeat as he led the two girls away from the house.

"Your whole damn family is crazy!" Kouga yelled as he ran to his car and drove away.

"I didn't need your help." Inuyasha said angrily as Sesshoumaru walked past him and back into the house. Rin ran up to Inuyasha and smiled before leading him into the house as well.

--------------------------------------

Ok, so it starts off a little slow but what scary story doesn't right? I promise this will get good. Hopefully, I can really make it scary. Review please to tell me how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha ate his meal in silence but to be honest, he didn't have much of an appetite which was completely shocking for him. He just sat there picking at the food as he enjoyed the conversation that Rin was having that was almost one-sided since Sesshoumaru didn't talk much in general. Inuyasha didn't really listen to the words, though. His mind wandered to what Kagome and the others had told him…about Kaiyumiko. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

'Should I ask him about it?' No of course not; Sesshoumaru didn't like him to begin with so it would not be wise to ask question that would strike a nerve.

"Uncle Inuyasha," He heard Rin say. Damn, he realized that he'd been staring at his brother and Sesshoumaru was glaring back. Inuyasha thought quick and looked behind Sesshoumaru. There was a tank with a…horribly ugly toad-thing.

"Whaaat is thaaaat?" Rin was fooled and smiled as she started to explain how she got the creature that she named Jaken. Sesshoumaru however, narrowed his eyes and continued to glare. Inuyasha just turned towards Rin until she finished her explanation and then excused himself from the table.

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked into his room and closed the door, shocked to see that everything had stayed the same. He exhaled as he took in the very essence of life before that stupid day! The clock read ten o'clock and the bed called to him. He bet that it was more comfortable then the bed he was forced into for five years. As he spread out across it, he only had time to realize that he was right before sleep claimed him.

-----------------------------------------

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha awoke lazily to a bright light from the hallway that had escaped under the door and a voice calling to him; a voice barely audible let alone recognizable. He groaned and got out of bed.

"Okay" He coaxed himself as he reached for the doorknob that repelled him with a searing heat. Inuyasha was suddenly on alert. He pushed the pain aside and opened the door just barely then let go. He held his hand in agony. Throwing the door open violently with his shoulder; Inuyasha came face to face with a blazing fire. He covered his eyes when the brightness stung them.

"Inuaysha" That voice again. Inuyasha forced himself to strain in order to see where the voice came from. He saw a dark figure in blinding fire. He saw long, wavy brown hair and gasped.

"SKY!" She was facing away from him until her name was called. Kaiyumiko turned to reveal a severely burned face but her green-blue eyes were enlarged with fear and she was crying blood.

"Inuyasha, help me!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled and took a step into the fire only to be blown back into the room and the door slammed behind him.

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha shot up in a cold sweat. He looked around with wide eyes into the darkness. Only his ragged breathing broke the silence. The clock read twelve o'clock. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. With a deep breath he ripped the door open and stared into the dark hall. Inuyasha sighed in a rush of cool relief. It was just a dream. He walked further down the hall until he reached the guest room that had been turned into Rin's room. Opening the door, he noticed Rin was already fast asleep. After closing the door again he looked down the stairs. A blue light flickered down then with a slow hum of sound. The TV was on with the volume low. As Inuyasha stepped halfway down the stairs, being cautiously quiet, he noticed his brother's sleeping form.

'If I can't get any information out of him, I'll just have to do some snooping.' Inuyasha thought as he crept to his parents old room that Sesshoumaru now occupied. With only his adjusted eyes and the light from the stars through the window, Inuyasha searched. There had to be something that would tell him about Kaiyumiko's disappearance. He rummaged through the desk drawers, then the dresser, then the night stand, and nothing. Inuyasha stopped to think…under the bed. Of course Sesshoumaru wouldn't put anything about Sky in plain sight for fear of Rin finding it. Sure enough, Inuyasha pulled a shoe box from underneath the bed. With a quick glance at the door, he dug through the box while straining to see. Inuyasha sifted through mail, magazines, paper work, and newspaper; perfect. He found an article that had a picture of Sesshoumaru. 'Wife of local business man gone missing Monday, November 3' the title read. Inuyasha silently rejoiced and held the article up towards the window. Scanning through, Inuyasha realized that he didn't even know what he was looking for.

'The police found family dog with small traces of blood but murder is not yet accepted.' Inuyasha skipped unneeded sentences.

'The police believe this to be an act of ransom.' He already knew this information.'

'The police have block off where the dog was found, at Shikon no Tama hospital.'

"WHAT!" Inuyasha instantly regretted his outbreak and scolded himself for it. This time, he ran to the door and looked down the hall for anyone that might've heard him. 'It's just a coincidence.' He told himself as he reluctantly relived everything that happened.

-------------------------------

_**5 years ago**_

'_**Inuyasha walked down the street on his usual route to school. He knew that he would meet up with Miroku soon but for the time being he just soaked in the Autumn scenery. The wind blew solemnly with a morning chill to it. A shine caught Inuyasha's gaze; it was black and lying in the street. Inuyasha looked down and up the road before running to see what it was. He bent down and picked up the very thing that had caught his attention; a marble? No, it was more like a jewel, a small black jewel. Suddenly, he saw blood and what seemed like hell itself flying before his very eyes. The sound of an engine brought him out of his trance but by the time he and the driver both looked up, it was too late. **_

----------------------

'If I hadn't of went to pick up that _damn thing _none of this would've happened!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he walked out of Sesshoumaru's room and back to his own. He grabbed his jacket and a flashlight then climbed out of the window of his room on the second floor. He was happy to see that tree that had grown so close to the roof under Inuyasha's window was still there. He climbed down it and took off into the night unaware of the golden eyes that had watched him since Inuyasha had went back up the stairs. They narrowed in realization.

------------------------------

"So, Inuyasha has returned to our little town, has he?" A dark voice mused with a laugh. A man and a woman watched from the trees.

"It's time to finish what we started." The woman rolled her eyes.

------------------------------

Inuyasha stood across the street from the hospital that was now surrounded in yellow tape. He clenched his fist in anger and frustration as he read the title. Determination and the urge for revenge flooded Inuyasha's veins, becoming one with his blood. Fear became unknown as he made his way across the street then under the yellow tape. He was now too close for his own comfort but something urged him forward. Unbeknownst to him, Inuyasha now stood in the exact place that Sky did. He stared into the darkness.

-----------------------------

'_**Inuyasha awoke in the darkness of his own eye lids. Everything was still fuzzy. Pain flushed all around him before he finally decided to open his eyes. **_

"_**Who the hell stands in the middle of the street and blanks out?" He heard as his eyes laid on a tired Kaiyumiko. She smiled playfully causing him to smile back. **_

"_**If you're here…" His voice was weaker than he expected. She saw the question coming and put her forefinger to her lips then pointed with a grin. Inuyasha followed where she implied. Sesshoumaru lay uncomfortably across a small couch, asleep. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed a flower out of one of the many bouquets most likely given to him by friends and family. He nodded at Sky then tossed it at his brother's face. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened calmly. **_

"_**False alarm, he's alive!" Inuyasha said as Sky giggled. **_

"Kaiyumiko!" Inuyasha yelled into the echoing darkness. He shined the flashlight down the hall of the emergency roo-…something moved! It ran right across the light.

'Ok, I'm not stupid.' Inuyasha thought as he backed up a step. Too late. He was grabbed from behind. Screaming, Inuyasha turned and focused the light on a cop.

"What do you think you are doing young man?" Inuyasha exhaled.

"DON'T…do that." He answered angrily but calmed when he recognized the face and the old woman behind him.

"Are you two still alive?" Inuyasha asked in genuine confusion. It was officer Toutosai and officer Kaede. The oldest people in the small down and they were in law enforcement. He seemed to go into deep thought before hitting Inuyasha on the head with his night stick.

"What the hell was that for, old man!?"

"Can't ye see that this cursed place is off limits?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha couldn't understand why she spoke that way. It irritated him but then again, he didn't understand why either of them weren't retired yet either.

"Cursed? You don't actually believe the rumors, do you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly smug.

"Cursed or not, you shouldn't be here, kid." Toutosai as Inuyasha realized that they hadn't notice whom he was yet.

"We are going to have to take ye home." Kaede said as she went to grab him. Inuyasha huffed and pulled away.

"Don't bother" He said as he ran away from them and the hospital. He knew that they'd try to chase him but it wouldn't work. Inuyasha would be out of sight before they could turn on their siren. His mind began to wander again.

------------------------------------

'_**It was midnight. Sesshoumaru was once again asleep and the couch. Sky had ended up falling asleep at the foot of Inuyasha's bed with her legs hanging over the side. Inuyasha, however, couldn't sleep. He looked around until his gaze land on the nightstand beside him. His heart skipped a beat and the room became deathly silent as he saw the black jewel. Inuyasha hesitated but reached for it. He stopped when he heard raspy breathing on the other side of his bed. Inuyasha whipped around only to see his older brother glaring down at him but it couldn't be Sesshoumaru. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek, a blue moon on his forehead and blood red eyes. A clawed hand came down and gripped Inuyasha's neck. **_

"_**Freedom!" That wasn't his brother's voice either. Inuyasha grabbed the wrist of the hand that now drained the life from him only to have it disappear from his grasp. **_

_**Inuyasha inhaled sharply then looked around instinctively. Sesshoumaru was back on the couch, in fact, he had never moved. **_

'_**What was that?' Inuyasha thought.**_

'At that time, I just thought I was hallucinating.' Inuyasha thought as he slowed to a walk. 'After that, things had begun to really get bad at the hospital. It seemed that people were dying more often.' Inuyasha stopped abruptly as he pulled a chain from underneath his clothing with a piece of the horrible jewel attached.

"But I put a stop to it."

A/N: Short chapter but yeah. Read/Review please. Also, I'll be starting a new fic. Here the summary, tell me what you think.

_**A couple of New-be graduates decide to party one last time before heading off to college. Sex, Alcohol, and a fool's game! So what could go wrong? How about if their car breaks down with nothing in a 50 mile radius except an old FunHouse that never quite got started? Throw in a psycho killer and you've got yourself a story! **_–So what do you think? Does it sound interesting?


End file.
